Pokemon: Excelled
by Kai Kambayra
Summary: Kai sets out on his first pokemon adventure. (This is a different Kai from Kai, Ty, and Jasmine's pokemon adventure.)
1. Get The Show on the Sea

The day is here. After we move to Valencia Island from Celedon City I am walking to get a pokemon from Professor Ivy. I knew that if we stayed in Kanto I would have gotten a Charmander, Bulbasaur, or a Squirtle. I don't know who the starter pokemon here are.  
As I enter her lab I see Professor Ivy drinking tea.  
"Hello, you must be Kai."  
"Yup!"  
"Are you familiar with the Orange Island Starter Pokemon?"  
"No!"  
Ivy took out three pokeballs.  
"You can choose the fire pokemon, Ponyta." She throws a pokeball and Ponyta comes out.  
"Or the grass pokemon, Oddish." She throws another pokeball and Oddish comes out.  
"Lastly you could pick the water pokemon, Poliwag." Poliwag came out of the last pokeball she threw.  
Poliwag walked over and grabbed my leg. I guess the decision was made.  
  
Outside Ivy's Lab:  
"Now if you want to compete in the Pokemon League you must get 28 badges. Eight in Kanto, Eight in Johto, Eight in Hoenn, Four in Orange Islands. Sign up at the Mikan Island Pokemon Center." Ivy told me.  
"Hey! How do I get to Mikan Island?"  
"Swim," Ivy joked.  
  
Valencia Island Pokemon Center:  
"You are lucky! A ferry leaves for Mikan Island in an hour. You can buy tickets from me for $10."  
I paid Nurse Joy.  
  
Home:  
I decided to stop by home before leaving. "Oh, goodness! You are going to Mikan Island! Becky and Cissy are still friends. She is a tough gym leader. Speaking of which Becky sent us an E- mail." Mom gave me the E-mail.  
  
_Dear Family,  
I have arrived in Hoenn and now have 21 badges because I beat Norman at Pettleburg Gym. Bellossom and Alakazam are doing great! Kai, say hi to Cissy for me!  
See ya soon  
Becky_  
  
My younger sister Lilly ran up to me.  
"What pokemon did you get? What pokemon did you get?"  
I held out my pokeball. "Go, Poliwag."  
"YOU GOT A POLIWAG! I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A PONYTA."  
"Well you can get a Ponyta when you become a trainer."  
Then I realized the boat left in ten minutes.  
  
Dock:  
"Woah, Poliwag we made it!"  
Poliwag looked tired so I put him in his pokeball.  
Then I boarded the ship.  
  
On the S.S. Mike:  
I went to my room. Once I entered I noticed one boy and one girl sitting on my bed.  
"Excuse me but this is my room so please leave."  
"Not unless you give us your pokemon," Said the girl.  
"What? Who do you think you are?"  
"Annie."  
"Oakley."  
"Together we make Team Rocket. 


	2. A friend of my Sissy's

"Get out! Now!"  
"What Pokemon do you have?" Oakley asked.  
"Go, Poliwag!"  
"Oh, It's a stupid Poliwag," Annie laughed. Then Poliwag got mad.  
"Look, I'll battle you on deck! If I beat you, you must leave Poliwag and me alone."  
  
Deck of S.S. Mike:  
"It will be a one on one battle. Go, Poliwag."  
"Well then, go Venonat!" Annie yelled.  
Poliwag used his water gun attack to blast Team Rocket to the moon.  
"Team Rocket just blasted off!" I told Poliwag.  
  
My Room:  
"You tired, Poliwag?"  
"Poli," He said. I assumed it meant yes so I put him in his pokeball. Then I turned off the light and went to sleep.  
DING-DONG went the PA system at 8:00 in the morning.  
"We have arrived in Mikan Island," The captain's voice said over the PA system.  
  
Mikan Island Pokemon Center:  
I walked in and saw Nurse Joy at her desk.  
"Hi! I want to sign up for the Pokemon League."  
"What's your name and home town?"  
"Kai and Valencia Island."  
"Okay. You are signed up," Joy told me.  
  
Path to Mikan Island Gym:  
I was a few yards away from the gym when a boy jumped in my face.  
"Hi, I'm Flint. Cissy wants you to pass my challenge before you fight her. You need to shoot as many of the Frisbees that you can. If you shoot seven or eight you can fight Cissy."  
Flint shot them into the air.  
Poliwag hit seven of the eight with his water gun.  
"Okay now you can fight Cissy."  
  
Mikan Island Gym:  
"So you're Kai... Hey aren't you Becky's brother?" Cissy asked me.  
"Yeah! Now Let's Battle! Go, Poliwag!"  
"Poliwag!" He squeeked excitedly.  
"Go, Houndoom."  
"The rules of this gym is that I have to pick a pokemon that is weak against the pokemon you picked."  
Poliwag used Water gun to defeat Houndoom.  
I won!  
I BEAT CISSY AND GOT THE CORAL EYE BADGE!  
  
Outside Mikan Island Gym:  
"Kai, I have decided to go with you and help you become a pokemon master. Flint can take care of the gym. Now let's go to Navel Island." 


End file.
